


Postal cards can be handy

by kurojiri



Series: HP stories: 500 or less words [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Introspection, Life Changes, M/M, Mutual Understandings, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Once he met Newt Scamander, Jacob couldn’t really go back to the life he had before. Not entirely.





	Postal cards can be handy

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll know what's sad, I finally was able to watch the first Fantastic Beasts movie. Its a crime, I know. But I'm happy to gush about it. 
> 
> Anyways, now that I did watch it, I really want to try writing more about them all. Gen, pairings don't matter so long as I write them. 
> 
> Prompt Used: Global

Traveling around the world was often filled with its own flavors. The people, the places the smells, they all each had made Jacob see what Newt saw, and the endless chase of life. And while Newt was more focused on with magical creatures, Jacob knew how free and happy he was with his life. It had always been fun to encounter different traditions, to learn more about the animals Newt rescued and nursed back to health. Since their initial meeting Jacob had found himself still gravitating towards him.   
  
He thought, after the war he wouldn’t have much incline to travel; that changed.   
  
Or rather, Newt Scamander had been the exact person that made him change his mind. He had always thought he was unique, and when they certainly became friends, Jacob still didn’t disagree with that, but something else was wrapped in his thoughts too. He wanted to follow him. To see what the world had to offer, and really, what other shenanigans Newt could end up in and animals he could help too. America had always been his home, but when Newt and his suitcase filled with wondrous animals came into the picture Jacob couldn’t leave it. He knew the risks, of being a no-maj.   
  
But he also couldn’t forget that Newt had been one the few people who had not laughed at his dreams. He still wanted to eventually own a bakery, but Jacob was very happy that most of his days now consisted with helping Newt and making new friends with the creatures they’ve encountered. To see how much good, they could do as their suitcases had been to pretty much everywhere known to man. Or at least, a good portion of it. Their dynamic was still playful, new, but most of all comfortable. There was no need to really over analyze it, he could see that Newt was more a man that said everything with a subtle flair. With unspoken volumes that had always warmed Jacob’s heart.   
  
In the simplest ways, they were both happy together. Therefore, Jacob vowed to always stay by his side. And if they used postal cards to share their happiness then that was fine by them.


End file.
